Sparks
by soulmusic678
Summary: Ciel has watched Sebastian from afar for some time. They meet one day when Sebastian decides to sit next to him in calculus. They start to talk and sparks fly. (I'm sorry I've always been bad at summaries) OOC
1. Chapter 1

"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT?" Claude yelled, walking into his and Sebastian's apartment with a basket of pink laundry. "I'm sorry, I dropped the sock in and I didn't notice. It's my bad." Sebastian said in an attempt to get forgiveness from his roommate and best friend. "WELL OFCORSE IT IS YOUR BAD, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!" Claude yelled after slamming the basket on the coffee table on the middle of the living room. "That is what I just said, and could you keep your voice down the whole damn floor can hear you." Sebastian said closing the door behind him. "Fine, whatever. Just know you are never doing my laundry ever again." Claude said in a calmer tone. Sebastian watched as he picked up his clothing basket and walked away grumbling.

Claude and Sebastian had known each other since they were little kids. Claude's parents had moved in next door to Sebastian's family when the boys were six years old. Claude's family was from London, but when his father got a better job offer in Olympia; while Sebastian had lived in Washington his whole life. The two met through a hole in the fence and became best friends. After they graduated high school, they had both decided to go to Washington University, in Seattle. It wasn't too far from their home farther south but they wanted to get an apartment up there anyways.

Now the two were in their last year of college. They only took one class together, because of their majors differing so greatly. Claude was studying for his medical degree in psychology, while Sebastian was going for a law degree. The only class they had together was French.

Sebastian looked at his phone. It was Half past nine and he had a class at ten. He usually left by now, if he didn't leave now he would be late.

XxxxxxxX

Ciel Phantomhive lived in Phoenix, Arizona as a child. It had always been dry and hot, so moving to Washington was a huge change. He wanted to be somewhere where it wasn't quite as dry and hot, so Seattle seemed like the best place to go.

Ciel was sitting in his advanced calculus class in his usual seat. The place was filling up fast as time was nearing for class to start. Every day for the past two months Ciel waited for the man that sat in front of him to get here; Ciel thought one day he would get up the courage to talk to him, or at least ask him his name. But today someone different was sitting in the seat of the raven haired mystery man. Ciel's eye searched the classroom, to try and find the tall man. Right when he was about to give up hope, he saw the man walk through the door. Ciel locked eyes with the deep scarlet ones, but as soon as it happened he looked away. The young man did not go unnoticed by the stranger, as he went to sit next to him. "Hey, I'm Sebastian." Sebastian said startling Ciel. "I….umm…..Hi" Ciel said fumbling with his papers while turning to the stranger now known to him as Sebastian. "And what would your name be?" Sebastian asked smiling at the young man. "Oh! My name is Ciel; it's nice to meet you." He said blushing a little. Sebastian noticed and let out a small chuckle. "Well it's nice to meet you too Ciel. I haven't seen you around here before, how long have you been going to school here?" Sebastian said propping is head up on his palm. "Um…. This is my last year here, but I'm only 20 because I skipped a grade and graduated early…." He muttered. "Well then I am in the presence of a genius." Ciel was about to say something when the professor walked in. "Well Ciel it looks like class is about to start, here's my number" Sebastian scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it the younger boy. Ciel took the paper and put it in his pocket.

Ciel tried to concentrate during class but everything just went in one ear and right out the other. Thoughts of why Sebastian gave him his number raced through his mind. 'Had he given it to him to be friends, to ask him out, or to be polite? Was Sebastian even gay? Probably not, he is way too attractive to not have women swarming around him. And even if he was gay why would he fall for someone like me?' Ciel was so consumed in his thoughts that he completely forgot about class till it was over. By the time he realized that class was over Sebastian, and half the class, had filed out of the room.

Ciel didn't have any more classes for the day so he decided to go home. When he got there the apartment was empty. His roommate Alois was probably hooking up with some random girl or guy, depending on what his preference for the day was. But either way Ciel would have some time to himself. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Sebastian.

_Hi, it's Ciel. I'm not sure if you remember me but you sat next to me in calculus today._

As soon as Ciel sent the text his heart began to flutter, waiting for Sebastian to reply. Ciel couldn't believe how stupid he could be. Weren't you supposed to wait a certain amount of time before texting someone? Sebastian probably thought he was pathetic and desperate. Ciel's phone started to buzz, pulling Ciel out of his frantic thoughts.

_Hey Ciel, how could I forget such a beautiful face? _

Ciel blushed at the sight of the message.

_I would hardly call myself beautiful…_

Ciel never really thought he was that good looking. His mother and father always told him he was the most handsome boy in the world, but they are his parents they have to say that.

_You underestimate yourself. How would you like to get drinks with me Friday night at 8?_

_Um sure, where at? _

_How about the Alibi Room?_

_Sure sounds nice __ I'll see you then._

What had Ciel just gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Kuroshitsuji**

Despite the fact that Sebastian had asked Ciel out he was still super nervous. He had spent the better part of an hour trying to pick out what to wear. Sebastian had a cool and collected exterior but a neurotic and passionate interior. He decided to go with a black button down, dark jeans and black sneakers. By the time he finished getting ready it was time for him to leave.

"Hey Claude, have you seen my keys?"

"I think they are on the key ring thingy."

"If they were there do you thing I would be asking you where they were?"

"Probably not. Wait I found them, they were on the coffee table."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going anyways?"

"Somewhere."

Before Claude could interrogate him further, Sebastian was out the door.

XxxxxxxxX

When Ciel got home around five o'clock after class he decided to take an hour long nap so he would have enough time to get ready. But an hour long nap turned into a two and a half hour long nap. When Ciel finally woke up he only had about ten minutes to get ready. The restaurant was at least fifteen minutes away from his apartment. He didn't really have time to fuss over his outfit so he just threw on a navy T-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and old converses. He ran into his living room to find his keys. To his surprise Alois was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dude, have you looked in the mirror lately? Your hair is a mess." Alois said momentarily looking up from the stupid reality show he was absorbed in.

"What? Really? Is it that bad?"

"No, it's not really bad…just run a comb through it."

Alois pulled out a comb from seemingly nowhere and tossed it to his nervous roommate. Ciel quickly pulled the comb through his dark locks.

"Better?"

"Yeah, you look fine. Oh and by the way you keys are on top of the microwave."

Without a second thought Ciel grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

XxxxxxxX

Sebastian arrived at the restaurant before Ciel. He had underestimated how long it would take him to get there. He looked at the time, it was only seven forty-five; Ciel wouldn't be there for another fifteen minutes. Ciel finally arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later, earlier than expected. He spotted Sebastian at the bar and sat next to him. "Um…. Hi" Ciel said shyly. Sebastian turned to see his date nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Hey." Sebastian said in a calm smooth tone, even when his hands were shaking under the bar.

"Was I late? Did you have to wait long?"

"No, I got here just before you did." He lied.

"Oh. That's good, I would have hated to make you wait" A small smile appeared on Ciel's face.

Sebastian and Ciel opted to get a table instead of eating at the bar. After about two drinks their food had arrived. Over dinner they talked about their other classes and school in general. (**Yeah, school is boring so I didn't see the point in boring you with the actual conversation.) **When the date came to an end, Sebastian paid and walked Ciel out to his car. When they got there Ciel turned around to face the tall man standing before him. "I….I had a really nice time tonight." Ciel stammered, looking into Sebastian's deep scarlet eyes. "As did I." Sebastian said bringing his hand up to Ciel's cheek. Before Ciel could say anything else, Sebastian brought his lips down to meet the younger man's. Without even thinking, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck in order to deepen the kiss. Sebastian backed Ciel against his car as he whisked his tongue across the navy haired man's lips, begging for entrance. In all but a moment he graciously granted the raven hair man entrance to his mouth. His warm, wet mussel explored the dark cavern, earning a delighted moan from Ciel. Upon hearing this, Sebastian remembered he had a class at 9 in the morning. Begrudgingly, he pulled away from the beautiful young man. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a worried look in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong or was the kiss just not that good?" Ciel asked, his blue eyes widening. Sebastian cupped both of Ciel's cheeks in his hands, "No, it's not anything like that. The kiss was perfect; I just remembered I have a nine a.m. class tomorrow." Ciel smiled at the comment. "So I guess I will see you later, bye." Ciel got into his car and started it up. Sebastian started to walk away as Ciel pulled out of the parking lot.

XxxxxxxX

The next morning Sebastian woke up in a mood that could brighten the sun. His date had gone great and ended with the perfect kiss.

Sebastian got ready in a hurry, and went off to class. He wanted to get this weekend over with as soon as possible (As weird as that may sound). The navy haired boy had made a lasting impression on the tall raven haired male. All he wanted is to see him again, even if it was in a class room with about a hundred other people.

Sebastian went to his class, but he didn't do much learning. He was playing back his and Ciel's date in his mind, over and over again.

When the class was dismissed Sebastian gathered up his things and headed home. When he got there Claude was actually up, on a Saturday morning, before noon.

"Hey, look its sleeping beauty." Sebastian joked shutting the door behind him. "Oh shut up. I hardly believe that if you didn't have to be, you wouldn't be up at eight every Saturday." Claude rolled his eyes at his best friend. Sebastian just smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "So how was your date last night with who knows who at who knows where?" The honey eyed man asked turning to face his roommate. "I know who and where, besides what does it matter to you where it was?" "Well I did have a plan to follow you, but that couldn't happen, because you refused to tell me where you were going." Claude pouted slightly. "And obviously with good reason. Why would I want you to follow me?" Sebastian said raising and eye brow to his friend. "Oh, you wouldn't have known I was there anyway." A grin spreading across his pale face. "So you are basically saying you would have stalked me and my date?" This information didn't surprise Sebastian as much as it should have. "Well when you put it like that, it just sounds creepy." Claude huffed a little at the scarlet eyed man. "That's because it is creepy." With that said Sebastian got up and went to his room.

**Author's note: So I felt like this was a good place to stop for this chapter. Next chapter Ciel and Sebastian will be back at school. I will probably update again around Monday. So bye till then. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Kuroshitsuji**

It was Saturday morning which meant for Ciel, his roommate/ best friend, Alois, would tell him all about his Friday night. The stories were usually all the same; Alois went to a bar, found someone attractive, and eventually went home with them, stumbling home after midnight.

Ciel got out of bed at 10 o'clock. Leaving his room, he headed straight for the kitchen. He put coffee into the pot and proceeded to make himself some toast. When the coffee was done he took his cup and toast trough the dining room and into the living room.

When he arrived he noticed his friend passed out on the couch. After putting down his breakfast, Ciel pushed Alois' feet off the sofa to make room for him to sit down. "Hey what gives, it's like five a.m.!" Alois sat up and shot an annoyed glare at his navy haired friend. "If it really was five a.m., then why is the sun out and why does the clock say 10:05?" Alois rolled his eyes at the snarky remark, and started to tell Ciel about his night.

As soon as he started talking, Ciel tuned the blond boy out; his mind going elsewhere. Ciel thought about the holiday coming up, and if he would go home or not. He had decided not to go home last year for thanks giving because he had too much school work to do, but that wasn't the case this year. He just simply didn't know if he wanted to leave for three days the comeback. Even if his family was rich, it still seemed like a waste of money to him.

"….But the most interesting part of the night was when I saw you making out with some tall man in a restaurant parking lot." This statement brought Ciel out of his thoughts and back into reality. His eyes widened as he realized what the blond had said. "Y...you saw that?" Ciel asked, his sapphire ones shooting up to meet the icy blue ones looking at him. A slightly confused look spread across the blonde's face, "Yeah, anyone who was walking down the street could. Who was that guy anyway?" Ciel sat there for a moment, a shocked expression plastered across his face. "Well? I'm waiting for a name." Alois said, starting to get impatient.

"His name is Sebastian. I met him in calc a few days ago." Ciel stated, coming back to his senses. "Is he hot? Because from where I was standing I couldn't get a good enough look at him." Alois asked a smile spreading across his face. As long as Alois and Ciel have known each other, Ciel had never had a relationship to speak of. Ciel had only had one boyfriend prior to him moving to Washington. Just about the one thing he prefers to never talk about.

"Yes he is very handsome." Ciel said picturing Sebastian's face. "Really? Do tell more about this handsome mystery man." Alois was as excited as a school girl to hear more about Ciel's date. "Well his is in his fourth year, so he is a couple of years older than me... I also know he is studying to become a lawyer." Ciel said trying to remember as much as he could about Sebastian. "And…." Alois said motioning his hands in outward motion. "Well, all we talked about was school." Ciel shrugged and got off the couch to put his plate and cup in the sink. "That's not what I'm talking about when I say and…. What I mean is oh I don't know how _was _he?" Alois said as he followed Ciel into the kitchen. "What? The kiss? Yeah it was pretty amazing." Ciel assumed that from the look on his friends face that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "That isn't what I meant. What I meant was the sex any good?" Alois said clearly annoyed. "What the hell makes you think I slept with him? It was our first date!" A very noticeable blush had spread across Ciel's cheeks. "Well I only assumed by the way his tongue was jammed down your throat." Alois left the room with a slightly flustered Ciel behind him. "Well you assumed wrong."

XxxxxxxxxX

Ciel and Sebastian had exchanged a few texts over the weekend but not much else. With the end of the weekend came Monday morning, which meant school. The first class Ciel had for the day English. Ciel was majoring in business, so he could work with his father at Funtom Enterprises. Vincent Phantomhive was the CEO of the lucrative company.

When Ciel walked into his classroom, he was greeted by his friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Ciel had become friends two semesters after Ciel had started school at Washington State. She had long blond hair that she always had up in two curly pig tails; her eyes were a very vibrant green and she always wore bright colors. "Ciel! It's been so long since I've seen you!" she exclaimed pulling the navy haired student into a tight hug. "Lizzy….I….I can't b…breath!" Ciel was just able to choke this out, his face turning purple from lack of oxygen. Despite her small physic, Lizzy was very strong. "Oh! Sorry, I guess I just got a little excited." Lizzy released Ciel and they walked down the room to their usual seats. They took their seats and class began.

XxxxxxxxxxX

It was Monday and Sebastian didn't have any classes till 11. But out of habit he woke up early anyway. There wasn't much to since Claude and all his other friends were in class. Normally he would just stay home and read or watch TV, but today felt different. Sebastian decided he would go to his favorite bakery. The little shop was only a block away from where his apartment was so Sebastian ventured to walk. He wasn't big on sweets, but every time his little sister would come to visit he would take her here. The particular spot held a lot of fond memories for the raven haired man.

When he arrived the cashier recognized him immediately. "Hey Sebastian! Where is your little sister? I've never seen you here without her." The cashier's name was Finnian, all though he preferred his nick name Finny. He was short and looked younger than he actually was. The two had become quite familiar because of all the times Sebastian had come by. "Oh, hey Finny. Abby isn't visiting right now. I just wanted to come here, I was feeling nostalgic and this place reminds me of my sister." Sebastian turned and met the eyes of the blond cashier. A puzzled look spread across Sebastian face as he noticed the tears in Finny's eyes. "THAT IS SO TOUCHING!" Finny wailed, crying into his hands.

Not sure what to do Sebastian walked over to the register and rubbed small circles into his friend's back, trying to calm him down. "Shhhh, Finny calm down, me missing my family is nothing to get worked up about. Besides I'll see them again at Thanks Giving." Finny looked up at Sebastian, seeming to have perked right back up from hearing that Sebastian would get to be with his family soon.

XxxxxxxX

After making sure that Finny was okay, Sebastian left the bakery. It was only 9 and Sebastian still had an hour and a half to kill before he should start to head back to school.

Not knowing what to do for the time he had before he was to attend class, Sebastian continued to walk the streets of Washington, hoping for something to peak his interest.

After another half an hour of walking, Sebastian decided it was time for him to return home and then be off to school. When he got home, Sebastian went to his room to grab his school books and bag. By the time he retrieved his stuff and found his way to his car in the parking lot, it was 10:45 and school was ten minutes away; he had plenty of time.

When Sebastian got to the campus, he went straight to his European history class. European history had always interested him due to the fact that his grandparents (on his father's side), as well as his best friend were from England. Although the subject did not pertain to desired occupation, this was his fourth year taking the class.

Sebastian walked into the class room and took his seat near the front of the class. He pulled out a book and patiently waited, as time ticked by, for class to begin.

XxxxxxxX

After getting out of his third class of the day, Ciel was starving and didn't have another class till 1; it was noon.

Ciel went into the cafeteria, got his usual lunch, and sat down with Lizzy and Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin was Lizzy's best friend. She was a bit clumsy and was always breaking things. She seemed like a pain to keep around but Lizzy liked her so Ciel put up with her.

"So Ciel, Alois told me something quite interesting the other day." May-Rin said turning to Ciel. Upon hearing this Ciel dropped what he was drinking in surprise. "What?" Ciel hadn't even noticed that he spilled his drink. "He told me that you might not go home this year for Thanks Giving. By the way you spilled your drink all over the table." Ciel sighed with relief. Even though Ciel had been friends with Lizzy for so long, he still hadn't told her of his gender preferences and hearing from Alois was not how he planned to tell her. It's not like didn't want to tell her it was just that he had never found the right time.

"Oh crap, I'll go get napkins to clean this up." Ciel got up from the table and headed for the napkins. As Ciel on his way to get napkins when Sebastian walked in and spotted him. Sebastian walked up behind Ciel and tapped him on the shoulder. Ciel turned around expecting to see Lizzy or Mey-Rin but instead was met with a pair of soft lips. A high pitched squeak arose from the back of Ciel's throat, as he was not expecting the sudden contact.

Lizzy turned in the direction of the noise to see Ciel being kissed by someone she has never seen before. In what seemed like three seconds Lizzy was pulling Ciel away from the stranger. Startled looks spread over both Sebastian's and Ciel's faces. "You know it is fairly rude to break a kiss you aren't involved in." Sebastian said slightly glaring at Lizzy. "Well, it is fairly rude to kiss a stranger." Lizzy said mimicking Sebastian, her arms still wrapped around Ciel. "Ha. I would hardly call him a stranger." Sebastian glanced at Ciel who still had a shocked look on his face. "Ciel?" Lizzy let go of him and stared at him with one eye brow raised. "What? Oh yeah this is Sebastian, he's in my calc class." Ciel said, finally coming out of his daze. "That still doesn't explain why he was kissing you." Lizzy rolled her eyes at his answer. "Well how am I supposed to know _why _he kissed me? I mean shouldn't you be asking him?" Lizzy was amazed at how stupid Ciel was being right now. He clearly didn't understand the question.

Lizzy smacked Ciel on the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Ciel rubbed the abused area. "That was for being stupid. What I meant was what would compel him to kiss you in particular. I mean you aren't even into guys." At hearing this Sebastian turned to Ciel and gave him a questioning look. "Yeah about that Lizzy ha-ha, I never said what my gender preferences are. So I guess this as good a time as any to tell you….I'm gay…." Ciel admitted his eyes trained on the ground. Lizzy just stood there, her mouth hanging open, staring at Ciel. "Um….I….um….what?" Just then the bell rang, ending the conversation and lunch all together. "Whelp that's the bell, time to go!" Ciel said as he rushed off to his next class Sebastian and Lizzy behind.

"Well it was nice meeting you, have a nice day." Sebastian raced off not wanting to talk to Ciel's friend. Even though Sebastian hadn't eaten lunch and his next class was at two he had to get away.

**Author's Notes: So I updated kinda late because I had some school stuff so sorry :/ ** **But this chapter is longer so that kinda sorta makes up for it. :) So I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't very good. But rate/review Love you all :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Kuroshitsuji**

**Ok so I would like to shout out to ****raindropdew**** and ****4everKing. ****You guys are my favorite fans! Love you! :) **

It was Wednesday afternoon and Ciel had spent all Monday night and Tuesday explaining to Lizzy that the only reason he hadn't told her that he was gay was because he didn't see the relevance. After about two hours of hearing his friend scream into the phone and receiving several mean texts during class, Lizzy finally forgave him for not telling her about his sexual preferences.

No one else seemed to notice the scene with Sebastian earlier that week. When Ciel had talked to May-Rin on Tuesday she had no idea what was going on with him and Lizzy. Neither of them would tell her what was going on and by the next day everything had blown over so she just dropped it.

Ciel was working on his English homework, even though his next class wasn't till Friday he figured the sooner he got it done the better. He just wanted to get this done and listen to music in bed. He had had a strange couple of days. He needed to relax for a few hours before he had to go to school tomorrow morning. Tomorrow was Thursday and Ciel had calc: with Sebastian, whom he hadn't talked to since Monday. He had calc on Tuesday but he had gone through the trouble of avoiding him because of the Lizzy thing. He didn't want to talk to the raven haired man till he had cleared things up with his friend.

As Ciel was finishing up his last couple of questions his phone buzzed on his desk, it was Sebastian.

_Hey Ciel, you weren't at school yesterday. You ok?_

He looked at it but didn't respond.

_Ciel what's wrong? Did I do something? _

Ciel couldn't let Sebastian feel guilty for something he didn't do.

_No._

XxxxxxxX

Sebastian was worried about Ciel. He hadn't heard him since Monday. He didn't see him at class on Tuesday. It was Wednesday and he decided to text him.

_Hey Ciel, you weren't at school yesterday. You ok?_

After about five minutes Sebastian texted Ciel again.

_Ciel what's wrong? Did I do something? _

Sebastian was really hoping that Ceil would reply. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see how he was. Sebastian had only gone on one date with Ciel but he cared about him. If something is wrong he wanted to make him feel better. He wanted Ciel to be _his. _Sebastian's phone buzzed. It was Ciel. A one worded reply.

_No_

'Well at least he replied.' Sebastian thought.

_So what's wrong then?_

_Nothing. I'm just tired after the couple of days I've had. _

_So you aren't mad? _

_Nope. _

_Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Yeah. Bye._

Sebastian was still unsure of Ciel's feelings for him, but he needed to find out.

XxxxxxxX

Ciel finished his homework after he said bye to Sebastian. He got out his headphones and plugged them into his IPod. He put on Fix You by Coldplay and lay down in his bed. He thought about the about past two days. Suddenly Ceil realized that he had told Lizzy that Sebastian was in his calc class, not that he was his boyfriend. Or was Sebastian his boyfriend? They went on one date, but that didn't mean that they were_ dating. _'Oh My God! I just acted like a total douche wile texting him! Sebastian probably hates me! Oh wow I sound like a girl.' Ciel pulled his headphones out of his ears and got under his covers. He had school in the morning.

XxxxxxxX

It was the next day and Sebastian was at class early as usual. He sat in his normal seat and was reading his calc notes from Tuesday. Class was going to start in about seven minutes. Everyone would start arriving in about three minutes.

"Hey." A voice said next to Sebastian, making him jump. He turned to see a smiling Ceil. "Gezze you scared me." Sebastian said smiling back. "What are you doing here so early? No one usually gets here for another two minutes." Sebastian looked at his watch to make sure he was right about the time. "I see, so we have a little time alone." Ciel said scooting closer to Sebastian. "Oh that reminds me. Do you need the notes from Tuesday? Or did you already get them?" Ciel gave a slight cough in response. "Um….I already got them." Ciel lightly scratched the back of his head. "Oh, okay." Sebastian said reaching into his bag to grab his pencil. When he sat back up Ciel had a completely serious look on his face. "So Sebastian…..Where are we?" Ciel asked looking down at his desk. Sebastian looked around the room and then back to Ciel to see if he was serious. "We are in our calc class room Ciel." "That isn't what I meant." Ciel said sighing. "Ohhhhhh." Sebastian said feeling incredibly stupid. "Well where do you want to be?" Sebastian said looking into Ciel's eyes. "Well I like you so I want you to be my boyfriend…." Ciel said in an almost inaudible voice. Sebastian blinked a couple times before smiling. "Of course." Sebastian said kissing Ciel on the cheek. People started walking just as Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's cheek.

Two weeks and about 4 lunch dates and 3 dinner dates had gone by since Sebastian and Ciel had defined their relationship. Lizzy still disliked Sebastian, Mey-Rin still didn't know Ciel was gay (despite the fact it was painfully obvious) and Sebastian had told his little sister Abby about his new boyfriend. Now Ciel and Sebastian were hanging out at Sebastian's apartment.

Ciel was cuddled up with Sebastian as they watched a movie. They were watching some sappy movie Lizzy had told Ciel was the best movie ever. The movie was boring, as all chick flicks are so Ciel started to kiss Sebastian's neck. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face to see him not even paying attention, but instead invested in the movie. Ciel rolled his eyes at how interested his boyfriend was in this love story.

Ciel got up and went to the kitchen. Ciel searched the kitchen for anything cake or sweets related. Eventually he found a box of Ho-Hos **(Which I do not own, I mean why would I want to they're gross.) **and grabbed a couple. When Ciel returned to the living room Sebastian had tears in his eyes and credits were rolling on the TV screen.

"Are you crying?" Ciel asked sitting down next to Sebastian. "What, no..." Sebastian said wiping his eyes. Ciel tried not to laugh, which proved unfruitful. "Shut up!" Sebastian said throwing a pillow at him. "Hey, I'm not the one who was crying at stupid chick flick." Ciel said throwing the pillow back; missing. "I can't help it. It was just so romantic." Sebastian said bowing his nose. Ciel just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and unwrapped a Ho-Ho. "Ew, how could you eat that…thing?" Sebastian asked crinkling his nose. "Cause they are chocolaty and delicious." Ciel said shoving the whole thing into his mouth. "When Claude bought them, I suggested we take them into an ally and beat them with bats." Sebastian got off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Hey do you want something to drink?" Sebastian shouted from in the kitchen. "No thanks." Ciel shouted back.

Ciel's phone buzzed, it was Alois calling. 'Dude guess what!?' "What?" Ciel said slightly annoyed. 'I got this super-hot guy to come home with me, so when you come home be very quiet.' "Alois even if I wasn't quiet, I doubt you could even hear me." 'Oh come on I'm not that loud!' Alois said in disbelief. "Yes you kinda are." 'Well whatever just don't play your stupid music too loud.' "Okay. Bye Alois." 'Bye.'

Sebastian came back into the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Who was that?" Sebastian asked. "It was just my friend Alois. He was just bragging about some guy he went home with, and telling _me_ not to be loud." Ciel said tossing his phone on the coffee table. "That's funny. My roommate refuses to bring anyone home, for fear of me embarrassing him." "Well you're lucky." Ciel said with small huff. "Well why go back home tonight, why not stay with me?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, sounds fun." Ciel said scooting closer to Sebastian. Ciel leaned into Sebastian and their lips molded together. Ciel ran his tongue along the bottom of Sebastian's lower lip, gaining entrance into his mouth. Sebastian slipped his hands under Ciel's shirt. Long fingers exploring his toned abdomen. He grabbed the hem of Ciel's shirt and pulled it over his head, along with his.

"I'll be right back." Ciel said getting up to use the bathroom before he went any further with Sebastian. When he came back, he saw Sebastian cruelled up on the couch a sleep. Ciel thought about how he looked like a little kid when he was sleeping. Ciel walked over and laid down next to Sebastian and fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxX

Ciel woke up to sound of his phone vibrating on the coffee table. It was 9 o'clock and the call was from Alois. "Dude, I have never heard of you being up before 10 on a Saturday." Ciel said, still not fully awake. As he started to regain full consciousness he realized that Sebastian's arms were still wrapped around his waist and that he was still fast asleep. 'CIEL WHERE ARE YOU? I WOKE UP AND YOU WERENT HERE! ARE YOU OK?' Alois yelled into the phone. "Alois keep your voice down, Sebastian is asleep and I don't want to wake him up." Ciel said in a whisper. 'Sebastian? Oh that dude you went on a date with. So you finally slept with him.' Alois said quieter but still not a whisper. "No, I didn't sleep with him I just slept next to him." Ciel said a little louder. 'Ah that's boring. Well anyways since you're ok, I'm hanging up.' After Alois hung up, Ciel put his phone back on the table and snuggled up closer to Sebastian.

Ciel couldn't fall back asleep, so he switched the TV on to Saturday morning cartoons. It seemed childish to most people, but his favorite thing about Saturdays back home so he kept the tradition alive. He kept the volume down, so he wouldn't disturb his boyfriend's slumber.

After an hour passed, Sebastian woke up. "Hey, you're still here." Sebastian said wrapping his arms tighter around Ciel's waist. "Yeah, where else would I be?" Ciel asked. "I don't know: home, school-Oh shit school! What time is it?" Sebastian asked bolting straight up. "Its 10, why?" Ciel asked, also sitting up. "I have a class every Saturday at 9. I guess I've missed it." Sebastian said sighing. "Ah, it's ok." Ciel said kissing Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian pulled the navy haired boy onto his lap and kissed him. "So what are we watching?" Sebastian asked. "Cartoons" Ciel replied shyly. "Well ok then." Sebastian said leaning back in the couch.

XxxxxxxX

It was two weeks before Thanks Giving and Ciel was working up the nerve to tell Sebastian he was leaving the next four days. He didn't know to tell him, even though it was only a long weekend. Now Ciel was standing outside the school, thinking about what to say when his eyes were covered by two large hands. "Guess who~." Cooed a voice from behind him. "I'm going to say, and I know this is a long shot, but Sebastian." Ciel said turning around to face his boyfriend. "And you would correct." Sebastian said before enveloping his lips in a warm kiss. "So do you know what you are doing for Thanks Giving?" He asked. "Oh well I'll be going back home to Arizona for the weekend." Ciel said in a small voice. "Promise to call me every day?" Sebastian asked with a light smile on his face. "Promise." Ciel stated, getting lost in Sebastian's deep scarlet eyes. Sebastian gave him a light peck on the lips before he took his hand and led him into the building. "So where are you going for Thanks giving?" Ciel asked looking up at Sebastian. "Oh I'm just going to go to my parents' and have Thanks Giving dinner with them and my little sister." Sebastian said. A surprised look spread across Ciel's face. "You have a sister?" Ciel asked surprise evident in his voice. "Yes, she is turning 18 in February. Her name is Abby." Sebastian replied. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Sebastian asked. "No I'm an only child." Ciel said looking at the ground. "Too bad, well I have to go to class, I'll see you later." Sebastian kissed Ciel on the cheek and left.

**Author's notes: This chapter is done. And I must warn you I might not update for a while because I am going on vacation to a place with no internet. So I don't know when I will update. But I still love you all and if I don't end up updating before August 2****nd**** then I will make the next chapter super long. Ok then bye for now~. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Kuroshitsuji**

**Ok so I just thought you guys should know Sebastian's dad's name is Xavier and his mother's name is Melina. So yeah… Read on my friends! **

Ciel stood at his gate with his carry on in hand as he waited for his flight to start to board. It had been half an hour since Sebastian dropped him off on his way to his parents' house. 'Flight 2-22 to Phoenix, Arizona is now ready for boarding. I repeat flight 2-22 to Phoenix, Arizona is now boarding.' A cheerful voice said from the intercom system. Ciel took in a deep breath and boarded the plane.

When he found his seat, Ciel slipped his bag into the over-head container and took his seat. Ciel was very excited to see his parents again. It had been almost four months since he had seen his family. Sure his mom called him every day during the week, but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person. He couldn't wait for his parents to pick him up at the airport. Seeing his family was only a few hours away.

XxxxxxxX

Sebastian was standing in the middle of his childhood bedroom. He hadn't been in his old room since New Year's. He had spent spring break at school and all summer in Florida. He took it all in, his old posters, toys, and bed. His parents hadn't changed a single thing; it was still his home.

After Sebastian put his things in his room he headed down stairs. "Hey mom where is Abby?" Sebastian asked when he reached the kitchen. "I believe she is with your father." Melina said. "Ah and when do you think you will be back?" Sebastian asked. "I don't know." Melina replied.

Sebastian had similar traits to his mother. He inherited he raven black hair and deep scarlet eyes. He got his height and looks from his father, but there was no mistaking that he was her son. Sebastian's sister on the other hand had their mother's face and their father's eyes. All in all anyone could tell they were related.

"BASSY!" a high pitched feminine voice yelled from the living room. Before he knew it, Sebastian was flat on his back with his sister on top of him. He started laughing as he lifted his little sister off of him and stood up. "Bassy, I've missed you so much!" Abby said hugging her brother tightly. "I've missed you too Abbs." Sebastian said hugging her back. "Never go that long without seeing me again." Abby said, releasing her brother. "No promises." Sebastian said giving his sister a small smirk. Abby gave a small huff and crossed her arms. "Where's dad?" Sebastian asked turning towards the door. "He's outside. Getting something from the car." Abby replied.

Sebastian rushed outside to see his father. He was pulling a very large turkey out of the trunk. "Hey, you need some help with that?" Sebastian asked his father. "Sebastian! When did you get here? And yes I would like some help." Xavier replied. He walked over to his dad and grabbed the other side of the turkey. "My god dad, how much does this thing weigh?" Sebastian asked as they carried the bird inside. "A lot!" Xavier replied.

"Where the hell did you get that turkey Xavier! And how am I supposed to have it cooked by tomorrow?" Melina said looking at the huge bird. "Start thawing it out now?" Xavier offered. "Well I'm going to have to!" Melina said rolling her eyes at her husband. Thanks' Giving was tomorrow and like every year since Sebastian was six; the Faustus' would be coming over for dinner.

The tradition started when their neighbor, Kayla, set her kitchen on fire. Melina wanted to be polite so she invited Kayla and her son to dinner since their sons were friends. They spent the next Thanks' Giving at the Michaelis' too because their kitchen was still being fixed. And every year after that Melina had invited them back.

XxxxxxxX

Ciel was sitting in the airport lounge waiting for his parents to pick him up. His plane had only landed about five minutes ago, but to Ciel it seemed like an eternity.

To any normal person the blond woman known as Rachel Phantomhive is a person that could tear you down with in a matter of minutes. She could make you an insecure mess of a person with very few words. But to Ciel, she had only spoken words of encouragement and built his self-esteem as best she could. Rachel was a loving and caring mother, and for that Ciel loved her so.

"Mom!" Ciel exclaimed catching sight of his mother. "Ciel darling, you have no idea how much I have missed you! Me and your father both." Rachel said walking over to her son and enveloping him in a warm embrace. "I've missed you too mom." Ciel mumbled into her shoulder. Rachel let go of her son and held him at arm's length. "Oh look at you! You've grown so much! It's like you're not even my little boy anymore!" She said examining Ciel. "Really? I didn't think I had grown that much, I mean Sebastian always teases me about my height." Ciel said with a thoughtful look. "Who's Sebastian?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow. "Umm….haha…..I'll tell you later. We should get going, no sense staying in this airport all day!" Ciel said as he practically dragged his mother to the limo waiting outside.

XxxxxxxX

After twenty minutes or so the limo had arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Rachel and Ciel got out and headed for the door of the mansion. "Vincent, I'm back with Ciel!" Rachel called as they entered into the hallway leading into the kitchen. Vincent Phantomhive appeared at the other end of the hallway and rushed towards his wife and child. "I've missed you so much son! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Vincent said hugging Ciel. "And you have grown some since the last time I saw you." He said releasing his son. "Mom said the same thing." Ciel said. Just then Rachel remembered the name Ciel had mentioned earlier. "Oh Ciel, you have yet to tell me who Sebastian is." Rachel said facing her son. "Oh right. He sits next to me in calculus." Ciel said averting his eyes. "Well he sounded like more than that from the way you changed the subject so fast." Rachel said noticing the growing blush across his face.

Vincent caught on to what Rachel had meant immediately and being the doting father that he was proceeded to question Ciel about the fore mentioned Sebastian. "Does my little Ciel finally have a boyfriend? Oh that's wonderful! When do we get to meet him?" Vincent asked his face lighting up at the thought of meeting someone so special to his son. "Wow, dad clam down. We have only been dating for a month." Ciel said to his overly excited parent.

XxxxxxxX

After Thanks Giving Ciel had gotten on a plane home and was heading for Sebastian's car, which was parked in front of the airport. Ciel got in the passenger seat of the car and threw his bag in the back.

"So how was your trip?" Sebastian asked Ciel when he got settled into the car. "Fine, it was nice to see my parents." Ciel said clicking his seat belt. Sebastian nodded, put the car in drive and pulled away from the airport. "So Sebastian, umm, my parents want to know if you wanted to come to Arizona for a day or two during winter break and meet them." Ciel said almost inaudibly. "Sure, I would love to meet your parents." Sebastian said smiling. A shocked look appeared across Ciel's face. "Wha-What?" Ciel would have never expected Sebastian to respond that way to suck a sudden request. "I said, I'd love to meet your parents." Sebastian repeated. Ciel smiled. "Really? That's great I'll tell them next time my mom calls!" He said excitedly.

The drive back to Ciel's apartment was short. When they got there Sebastian parked and grabbed Ciel's bag out of the back. "Oh you don't have to carry my bag." Ciel said. "I know I don't _have _to, I choose to." He said carrying the bag into the apartment complex. "To what floor my dear?" Sebastian asked when they got to the elevator. "Ten." Ciel said. Sebastian pushed the button and the elevator took them up to the desired floor. The two men walked down the hall to Ciel's door. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. Ciel lead Sebastian to his room so he could put the bag down.

Sebastian put the bag down next to Ciel's dresser and walked back into the living room. He looked around but the Navy haired boy wasn't there, so he headed into the small kitchen. Ciel was grabbing tea from cabinet, his back turned to Sebastian. Sebastian took this opportunity to sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around Ciel's small waist. A loud squeak came from the smaller man. Sebastian chuckled and hugged Ciel tighter. "You scared me." Ciel said turning around to face his boyfriend. He planted a soft kiss on the raven haired man's lips and went back to searching for tea.

XxxxxxxX

**Author's Notes: I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter in before I leave for Vacation today. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Most of this isn't really relevant but it was needed for the progression so bear with me ok? Okay. So that's all for a while. Follow ,Favorite, Review, but only if you want to. Bye :) Love you all! :) **


	6. UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay! So I just wanted to tell you that I am NOT I repeat NOT ending this story yet. I will update in the next couple of weeks. Everything has just been so crazy with school starting and my birthday coming up. And I should also let you know that I will update in weird patterns throughout the school year due to the mountains of homework I'm going to have. But I will be continuing this story so bear with me and be patient! Alright that's all for now. Be back soon!**

**~SM**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Kuroshitsuji**

**Hello again, fellow people of the universe. I present you with a new chapter. Finally right? Sorry it took so long! But not to worry I still love you all. Enjoy~**

Sebastian was wrapped up in his warm fleece sheets, trying to fall asleep after getting home from his parents' house. Christmas time was always tiring but this year was especially stressful, at least for him. To start his winter vacation he met Ciel's parents for the first time which almost killed him.

_Flashback:_

_Sebastian and Ciel were sitting across from Vincent and Rachel in the dining room. Sebastian was fussing with the hem of his shirt and bouncing his right leg up and down. No one had said anything since they had arrived and it was freaking him out. Ciel's parents were just staring at him. Sebastian swore that their eyes were burning holes in his head. _

_When Vincent finally asked Sebastian a question, he started talking and couldn't stop. After he spilled his guts, Rachel and Vincent burst out laughing. Sebastian had an extremely confused look on his face, which made the two of the laugh even harder. He leaned over a whispered to Ciel, "What are they laughing at?" "You." Ciel said giggling slightly. "I realize but why are they laughing at me?" Sebastian asked looking slightly annoyed. "Because you were so nervous about meeting them and you babbled for a million years." Ciel said joining in with his parents' laughter. A bright red blush spread across Sebastian' face as me sunk down in his seat._

_End of Flashback._

Sebastian sighed at the memory and shifted around his bed once again. Meeting Ciel's parents wasn't the only stressful thing that happened over break. Somehow his little sister had found out that he was meeting Ciel's family and wouldn't stop bugging him about it. She followed him everywhere and poked him in the arm. It got so bad that he locked himself in the bathroom to get away from her. But even that didn't stop her; she just knocked on the door and repeated his name. Around Christmas Eve he finally cracked and told her everything. Not his best idea.

Now it was the day before New Year's Eve and he was home till next Thanks Giving. And he was definitely happy about it. Sure he loved his parents and sister but he could only handle so much of them a year. Before he knew it Sebastian was nodding off into a dreamless sleep.

XxxxxxxX

Sebastian woke up by someone sitting on his chest. The person looked down at Sebastian's now wide eyes and got off his chest. Sebastian looked up at the person her could only presume broke into his house. His eyes got even wider than they already were; his little sister Abby was standing by his bed with a huge grin on her face. "Good you're up!" she exclaimed, pulling Sebastian out of his bed. "Abby you know I love you but WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sebastian yelled. A look of utter confusion came across Abby's face as she spoke, "Claude told you I was coming right? He gave me the key and everything." _Well that explains how she got in. _ Sebastian thought pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to _kill_ Claude when he got back home tonight.

"Okay then. That still doesn't explain why you're here." Sebastian said much calmer than before. "Oh! I came here to help prepare for New Years!" the younger girl exclaimed. The one thing Abby loved more than bugging Sebastian about his love life was New Years. "Fine then. What shall we do first?" Sebastian said with a sigh, earning a delighted squeal from his little sister.

XxxxxxxX

Sebastian had finally finished the list of things Abby wanted him to do to prepare for New Years. Now all he wanted to do was take a nap. He brought the shopping bags to the kitchen where his sister was working and set them down on the counter. "Thanks Bassy!" She said with a smile. He just waved his hand and flopped down on the couch. Just as he was starting to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian got off the couch and opened the door. The tiered look on his face almost instantly disappeared when he saw who was at the door. Ciel was standing on the other side of the threshold in a pair of black skinny jeans and a pull over sweat shirt. Despite his warm looking clothing, Ciel was visibly shivering. Without say a word Sebastian pulled the shivering boy into him.

He didn't let go of Ciel till his sister called him from in the kitchen. "What?" He asked. "Can you hand me the ranch dressing? I'm almost done with this." She said totally absorbed in what she was doing. He handed her the dressing and she emptied it into the bowl in front of her. "Done!" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the childish act performed by his sister. "Oh yeah, who was at the door?" Abby asked. "Ciel." Sebastian said matter 'o factly.

Abby ran into the living room fast, you could hardly see her. "Sebastian when you told me about Ciel you forgot to mention that he is like 15!" Abby yelled. "Abb-." He was cut off by more of her ranting. "You know it's illegal to even be doing this. You can get into so much trouble! I mean why you would even consider this as a good idea I have no clue!" She was fuming and her face was red. She was _pi__**s**__sed_. She really thought Ciel was a teenager. When she finished her rant, Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. He walked over to a very confused looking Ciel and put his hands on the navy haired male's head. "He may be short," He said and moved his hands to Ciel's face, pinching his cheeks, "and have this cute little baby face, but he's 21." Abby's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Are you serious? He can't be!" She said in disbelief. Sebastian pulled Ciel's wallet out of his pocket and showed Abby his I.D. "Holy crap!" She squealed.

XxxxxxxX

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry this is so short! I have just been busy with school and promoting the fb page I admin on (We only have 17 likes….). Anyways, I will do my best to update sooner next time. Until then my pretties. **

**~SM **


End file.
